The Next Day
by See Them Llamas Run
Summary: What happened on Monday. This is my first BC fiction and the first time I've written in a while, so it may suck quite a bit. This is COMPLETE, actually; there's only one chapter.


A/N: This is my first try at a BC fic and my first time writing in a while. Sorry if it's too bad...

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Brian knew what he was going to do.

He was determined to do it, even if he knew that Claire was right – he knew how they were all going to react. John might snarl, Andy would lie, and Claire could just act as if she didn't even notice his existence. He didn't care. He was going to make a statement and do the right thing, because he was Brian and that was what he always did.

He was a little worried about how he would say it – "What up?" "Homey!" "Hey there!" "How you doin'?" "Aloha Oy" or "Good morning." After contemplating it for about an hour, he decided that a simple "Hi" should suffice. He decided to wear his typical outfit, jeans and a sweater, so that it wouldn't seem like he was going out of his way or anything. He would act as normal as possible, so not to raise any suspicion. There would be no extra stride in his steps, his backpack would be slouched casually, he would even eat one and a half Pop Tarts for breakfast like he always did. There would be nothing different about this day.

Alison would return his greeting, of course. That would be the only change.

Claire knew what she should do.

But she wasn't going to do it. She was _not_. That's what she thought the whole ride to school, and she was firmly decided by the time she walked into the doors. It wasn't because she had an image to keep up or because she cared about what her friends thought – really, when it came down to it, she didn't. It wasn't because she didn't like them.

Mostly, it was because she was afraid. She knew that she was the spoiled one, the only one who should actually be content with her life. She was angry with herself for always forgetting that. Then, she concluded, they must be angry with her for the same reason.

"Hey, Claire," said Brian.

"Hey." Even though his attention wasn't something to typically marvel at, she suddenly felt braver. If he saw her as a spoiled brat, he wasn't holding it against her. Maybe no one else would either.

Andrew didn't know what to do.

For once, he didn't have anyone to tell him.

John didn't really care until it happened to him.

It wasn't like something that haunted him all night. It wasn't something he really remembered until Brian said, "Hi, John," smiling kindly in his direction.

His first impulse was to ignore it. He wasn't planning on returning the greeting, but he did. Somehow it slipped out. Brian looked content and walked away.

"You _know_ that nerd?" asked one of his friends.

John thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes. Met him in detention."

Several of his friends nodded their heads as one replied, "Cool."

John grinned.

Alison didn't even think about it. She said, "Hello, John Bender!" when she saw him leaning against a locker with a cigarette in his mouth, surrounded by his peers. She didn't just leave – she stood there staring at him expectantly, until he gave her a grin and a little wave.

"Hello, Claire!" she said when she saw her eating her lunch, and Claire looked so surprised that she put on a big smile and said "Hello!" back.

"Hi, Alison," said Brian in Algebra.

"Hello, Brian!" said Alison.

But she didn't say hello to Andrew. In fact she didn't even look at him. When she saw him walking in her direction, she quickly turned the other way. She did everything in her power to avoid him.

When school got out, she ran straight into him. She prepared to run away screaming.

"Alison," he said. Then he smiled. "How are you?"

Alison felt her heart melt into butterflies as she tipped her heel up. "Hello," she said sweetly, before turning around and running away into the parking lot.

--

A/N: I know it kinda sucked…I really just wanted to try my hand at it. If I keep writing this fiction, it'll get better. I promise! So please review.


End file.
